Goldmine
|english voice=Steve Summer |image gallery=yes }} Goldmine (ゴールドマイン Gōrudomain) is the Guild Master of the Quatro Cerberus Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 2 Appearance Goldmine is a slim man of average height who appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face is crossed by several wrinkles, which more specifically are present at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, Goldmine's hair is kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight at all times is a pair of dark sunglasses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 2 Goldmine's slender figure is covered by a simple set of dark clothes, namely a plain T-shirt and a pair of pants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 18 Alongside them, however, he dons a distinctive headgear, this being a dark hat reminiscent in shape of those worn by fictional warlocks and witches, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 13 circling the hat is a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and a virtually identical accessory comes in the form of a collar around Goldmine's neck; a pair of elements which are a trademark of Quatro Cerberus. As of X791's Grand Magic Games, Goldmine seems to have either added a dark leather jacket to his attire or to have switched to it altogether, replacing his former shirt, whose collar is no longer visible, with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 History He is an old friend of Fairy Tail's Guild master Makarov, Blue Pegasus' Guild master Bob, a former Council Member Yajima, Rob, and Porlyusica. It was shown that they were in one team, so it's very possible that he was a member of Fairy Tail guild. Synopsis Lullaby arc During the Guild Masters' meeting, Goldmine teases Makarov with the idea that one day his members are going to destroy an entire town. As a message form Mirajane informs Makarov of the formation of Team Natsu, Makarov actually agrees with Goldmine that "those three" very well could destroy an entire town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 3 Later, as Kageyama tries to use lullaby on the guild masters,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 7 all the guild masters have a plan to convince him to stop.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 12 However, they all cower as the flute turns into a giant demon named Lullaby that wants to kill everyone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 3 Goldmine then stands by as Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet swiftly defeat the demon but destroys the guild master's meeting building in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 13 He is not enraged as everyone else at Team Natsu for this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 18 Loke arc He later goes to watch Team Natsu perform the play, Frederick and Yanderica, with Makarov, Mirajane, Bob and Yajima.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 Grand Magic Games arc He is seen cheering for his team, Team Quatro Cerberus, in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 After the second day's event, he is visibly pleased at Bacchus's victory in the event that he participated in. On the fourth day of the Games, after watching Natsu of Team Fairy Tail take on both Sting and Rogue of Team Sabertooth and come out victorious, Goldmine smiles and comments that he should have expected such an outcome. He then agrees with the masters of the other guilds that taking out Fairy Tail will be his teams goal for the final day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 4 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Guild Master Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Needs Help Category:Quatro Cerberus Members